ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake
The is a mobile suit featured in the Mobile Suit Gundam IRON-BLOODED ORPHANS television series. It is piloted by Akihiro Altland. Technology & Combat Characteristics A modified version of Gundam Gusion after it was confiscated from the Brewers.G-Tekketsu Main Site Gundam Gusion Rebake Profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/22.php The modifications were done by Teiwaz engineers (more accurately those with the Turbines) using spare parts from Gundam Barbatos, and it was also given the Alaya-Vijnana System salvaged from a Man Rodi.. While the original Gusion was too heavy for use under gravity, the Gusion Rebake has no such problem as the changes to it restored the Gundam Frame's versatility to operate in any environment.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake model kit manual The frame's versatility could also be seen in how it can support the drastic change in form from the Gusion into Gusion Rebake. Unlike the original Gusion which relies on its tough armor and high reactor reactor output for superior close combat capabilities, the Gusion Rebake is capable of long range support due to the high sensitivity sensor fitted in the head. The Gusion Rebake's head has two different modes, a normal mode for short to middle range combat, and an aiming mode for long range combat. Other interesting features of the Gusion Rebake include two sub-arms hidden in the booster pods on the back, and a rear-waist mounted binder that can be used as a shield. Technology & Combat Characteristics A modified version of Gundam Gusion after it was confiscated from the Brewers.G-Tekketsu Main Site Gundam Gusion Rebake Profile http://g-tekketsu.com/ms/22.php The modifications were done by Teiwaz engineers (more accurately those with the Turbines) using spare parts from Gundam Barbatos, and it was also given the Alaya-Vijnana System salvaged from a Man Rodi.. While the original Gusion was too heavy for use under gravity, the Gusion Rebake has no such problem as the changes to it restored the Gundam Frame's versatility to operate in any environment.High Grade 1/144 ASW-G-11 Gundam Gusion Rebake model kit manual The frame's versatility could also be seen in how it can support the drastic change in form from the Gusion into Gusion Rebake. Unlike the original Gusion which relies on its tough armor and high reactor reactor output for superior close combat capabilities, the Gusion Rebake is capable of long range support due to the high sensitivity sensor fitted in the head. The Gusion Rebake's head has two different modes, a normal mode for short to middle range combat, and an aiming mode for long range combat. Other interesting features of the Gusion Rebake include two sub-arms hidden in the booster pods on the back, and a rear-waist mounted binder that can be used as a shield. The sub-arms are derived from a Graze's arms, while the rear-waist mounted binder was previously a part of the original Gusion's armor and as such, it has high defensive power when deployed as a shield. The sub-arms are derived from a Graze's arms, while the rear-waist mounted binder was previously a part of the original Gusion's armor and as such, it has high defensive power when deployed as a shield. Armaments ;*Shield :A large shield modified from Gusion's backpack; as such, it has very high defense capability. When not in use, the shield can be mounted on the rear-waist, serving as rear skirt armor and providing additional thrusters. ;*Long Range Rifle :A modified, long range version of Graze's 120mm rifle, it is created by Teiwaz engineers that are with the Turbines. Thanks to the longer barrel and the added scope, its long range accuracy has been greatly improved. ;*Halberd :A battle axe with extendable handle. When the handle is fully extended, it has higher attack power when swung as well as a broader effective range. When the handle is retracted, it can serve as a short axe. When not in use, it is stored behind the shield in the short axe form. Special Equipment & Features ;*Alaya-Vijnana System :An organic device system, it is an old type of man-machine interface. Apparently, the system was developed during the Calamity War to maximize the abilities of mobile suit, hence most mobile suits from that era, like the Gundams, are compatible with it. The system consisted of two parts, one part is installed in the mobile suit, and the other part (informally referred to as "Whiskers") is implanted into the pilot’s spine (usually at a young age as the implant only fuse with growing children). Thanks to this system, the pilot can be connected to the mobile suit's computer and directly process mobile suit data. It also allows the pilot (even uneducated ones) to operate the mobile suit for combat without reading the instruction manual. The implant in the pilot also enhances spatial awareness. As the Gusion didn't have the Alaya-Vijnana System when the Tekkadan took it, the Turbines salvaged a Alaya-Vijnana system from a Man Rodi. ;*Sub-Arm :Derived from Graze's arms, a sub-arm is stored in each of the backpack booster pod. The output of these arms are comparable to the Gusion Rebake's main arms, and can fire the Graze's 120mm Rifle with high accuracy. ;*Aiming Mode :The head of the Gusion Rebake can change from its normal configuration, the normal mode, into the aiming mode, the configuration better suited for long range combat. In the aiming mode, the face of the Gusion Rebake is fully covered, and the high sensitivity sensor in the head performs at its maximum capability. History Picture Gallery Notes & Trivia *Gusion is the 11th demon of the Ars Goetia. He is a strong Great Duke of Hell, and rules over forty legions of demons. He tells all past, present and future things, shows the meaning of all questions that are asked to him, reconciles friends, and gives honor and dignity. He is depicted as a baboon or according to some, in the form of a "xenophilus." **This is a reference to Akihiro, who had managed to reconcile with his brother at the last moment, and decided to pilot Gusion to remember his brother. References External links